A method for the treatment of acne vulgaris as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,198, by the inventor herein which is herein incorporated by reference, is the bi-daily oral administration of methyclothiazide, optionally with the daily concurrent administration of tetracycline. However, it has been observed that the oral ingestion of a therapeutically effective dosage of methylclothiazide or particularly other compounds such as polythiazide and trichlormethazide creates at least one of the unwanted side effects of diuresis, dizziness, nausea and clinical orthostatic hypotension in some patients.